For You
by candypink26
Summary: CHRISTMAS FIC. After catching a nasty cold from fighting with Billy Numerous on a cold winter day, Raven feels she can't celebrate Christmas with the others, lest she pass the cold to them. What do the others do? Slight RobRae. Rated T for safety. Plz R


_**For You**_

_**A/N: Hey! Merry Christmas to all who celebrates Christmas! (Well, I don't)**_

_**This here is a Christmas chapter. It's kinda long, as you can see. Anyway, let's get on with the story!**_

_**NOTE: If I spell the plural of Billy Numerous wrongly, ignore that. Thanks. :P**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own the story idea, not Teen Titans, though I so badly want to… :(**_

* * *

MAIN ROOM, 12:06PM

Starfire opened the fridge and peered in it. "We do not have enough groceries to cook the middle day meal, what shall we do?" the alien girl asked worriedly. "I thought we just bought them last week?" Beast Boy asked from beside Starfire and examined the fridge. Cyborg, who was sitting on the couch between Robin and Raven, replied, "Uh, I think we ate the food too quickly."

"I don't think it's us." Beast Boy said, looking over at Cyborg. He gave the changeling an odd look. "What?"

"I guess we'll just order pizza." Robin interrupted them. Raven shut her book, obviously annoyed with the distractions. It was December, so the weather was cold. Beast Boy shuddered and turned the heater temperature up. (For their winter clothes, see episode, "Snowblind". They're indoors, so picture them with a scarf less or something like that.)

"Pizza? Okay, we'll just need to bother the pizza guy to make a trip here." Cyborg said as he picked up the receiver.

LUNCH

"Nothing beats a warm veggie pizza on a cold day."

"Correction, nothing beats a warm _meaty_ pizza on a cold day." Cyborg replied to Beast Boy's statement. He smirked as he watched the green boy grimace. "Ew, _meat?!_ I've probably been one of those!" "Alright, alright, you've said that countless times, I know..." Cyborg replied.

Suddenly, the alarm went off and the whole tower flashed red. "We've got trouble!" Robin exclaimed as he leapt off his chair and ran to the monitors. "Who is wrecking the havoc?" Starfire asked. "Billy Numerous." Robin said and furrowed his eyebrows. The titans headed towards the door.

"My veggie pizza!" Beast Boy complained and tried to take another bite but was being dragged off by Cyborg.

DOWNTOWN

"Hurry up, Billy! We ain't got much time left!"

"Can't you gimme a sec, Billy?!"

"Oh, shut up, will ya guys?!"

Billy Numerous had broken into an antiques store. The shopkeeper was away on vacation so he (or they?) took the chance and robbed the shop.

"Robbing a shop in broad daylight isn't such a good idea." Robin's voice cut into their argument. The Billies (SP??!) immediately stopped and realised they were caught. They took action and ran out through the exit. "Titans, go!"

The titans followed them into an empty warehouse. "Where are they?" Cyborg asked to no-one in particular. Suddenly, some Billies jumped down from atop. He (or they) began to multiply and attack the titans.

A large group of Billies charged their way at Robin. Robin ducked as they tried to pounce on him. He got his bo-staff out and swiped it at them. They reeled backwards at the impact of Robin's swipe. Robin was caught off guard by another group of Billies, which jumped on his back. Robin struggled a bit, and then felt the weight on his back decrease rapidly as he heard a blast from behind.

"Thanks, Cy."

"No problem."

"Watch out!" Robin yelled.

Three Billies hit Cyborg with a metal crowbar. He stumbled backwards, but managed not to fall. Robin rushed forward to help but more Billies charged at him. Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon at them and fired. Two Billies didn't manage to dodge it. The remaining Billy multiplied into five and closed in on Cyborg. Fortunately, a certain green bull rammed into all of them from behind. "Cy, you okay?" "I'm okay." The tin man replied with a nod. He went on to fight more Billies.

Beast Boy turned around and saw two Billies hurl themselves at him. He screamed and covered his eyes. Nothing happened. Startled, he removed his hands from his eyes. "Oh." Starfire had blasted them with her starbolts. "Beast Boy, you are unharmed, yes?" Beast Boy nodded.

Starfire gasped and pointed behind Beast Boy. Some Billies grabbed him but Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and flung them off. Starfire knew he could handle them so she went off to help the others.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Dark energy surrounded Raven's hands and about ten Billy Numerouses (SP again!!!). She threw them to the wall in the nick of time, for they nearly hit her with a vase. The Billies became unconscious. She looked around and realised the real Billy Numerous was running off with a huge sack of loot. She levitated off the ground and flew towards that direction but she felt a strong tug behind her. Two Billies cut her cape in two with a pair of scissors and evil grins plastered on their faces. Raven wondered where that came from. She gritted her teeth and without a choice, abandoned her cape and gave both of them a hard kick on the face.

Raven flew off. Robin noticed and called for her. "Raven!" Before he could do anything, he felt a push and he fell to the floor. He leapt up and kicked Billy Numerous in the gut (one Billy, but not the real one, the real one has the loot).

The real Billy Numerous knew he'd been followed, so he multiplied into six. They all split up. She looked around saw the real Billy Numerous fleeing in front and she gave chase, but before she could, her back was being hit by something hard. Raven collapsed onto the ice cold, snowy road. She realised she'd been hit with a bat and was really pissed off. Billy Numerous merged back into three and they hit her a few more times again. Raven pretended that she had fainted.

"Well, the girl's out cold!"

"Yeah, you bet, Billy."

"C'mon."

Billy Numerous finally merged back into one. He picked up the sack of loot on the ground and smirked, thinking he had succeeded. Before he could leave, a streak of red and yellow shot the loot out of his hands. He looked down at the birdarang, then at Robin, then at the other titans.

"You're busted, Numerous."

Billy Numerous saw no point in fighting the titans again, so he attempted to run away, only to be tied up by Cyborg's mechanical hand. He landed on the ground and surrendered. Robin rushed over to Raven.

"Raven! Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" she sat up. She sneezed.

He helped her up. "Are you hurt?" "A little I guess, nothing big." "We'll get you back to the tower." Raven nodded. Robin helped her onto the t-car, but she insisted she can do it herself. "We'll need to stop by at the police to hand Numerous in." Cyborg informed the titans. Cyborg got in the passenger's seat, with Billy Numerous beside. Starfire and Beast Boy flew. Robin and Raven were seated behind.

AFTER THAT, IN THE INFIRMARY

"We shall be putting you in the infirmary to check whether any serious damage was done." Starfire explained to Raven. "I'm fine! Really!" Raven complained but Starfire insisted she stay. Raven sighed and sneezed. "Dude, are you getting a cold?" Beast Boy asked. The dark empath shrugged. "I guess…"

Cyborg went to the computer. "Well, she's fine. Just a cold, and bruises on her back." Raven sniffled. "Yeah, those mindless thieves cut my cape up." She muttered. "Can't you heal your cold or something?" Beast Boy asked. "I've used up most of my powers in battle, and I'm going to use it again to heal my back. I won't have much energy left if I heal my cold."

"But it is the Christmas twenty-four hours later! If you are sick, how can you celebrate?" Starfire pointed out. "Then I guess I'll miss it if the cold doesn't get better…" "Miss Christmas?" Cyborg piped up. "I don't think it's a good idea though."

"But I can't just celebrate, what if I pass the cold to all of you?"

"Who cares about a dumb cold, Christmas comes only once a year!" Beast Boy replied. Cyborg, Starfire and Robin nodded in agreement. Robin spoke, "He's right. No one can spend Christmas alone." Raven shrugged. "I don't know, I'll see…"

"In the meantime, we'll put up the décor." Cyborg said. "I will do the grocery shopping!" Starfire said excitedly. "Don't forget vegetarian food!" the changeling yelled as Starfire flew off. Raven turned to them. "I think I'll help with-" "No, you're going to stay here. You need the rest." Robin said. "As soon as I finish healing myself, I'll come down. By then, I'll be okay. Really."

"Alright. But make sure you're well before…"

"I know."

Robin smirked. "Okay then. We'll be in the main room if you need anything."

Raven watched as the trio left the infirmary. Her friends didn't care about any cold; they just wanted to spend Christmas together. Her heart warmed and a smile flickered across her face at that thought. "They do care."

* * *

"Yo, Robin, what gives?"

"What?"

"You've been going there for at least the fourth time!"

"I'm just checking on Raven, that's all."

Cyborg stopped putting up the mistletoes. "Dude, she's not a kid, she can manage herself. Just chill, man!" "Okay, I… uh, I'll just go for one last trip." Cyborg sighed. When Robin left, Beast Boy came up beside him. "He's getting a little paranoid, isn't he?" "Yep, got that right." Beast Boy chuckled and continued putting up the décor.

ROOF

Raven was overlooking the frozen lake on the roof. (She has a new cape on.) Her hair and cape swayed along with the gentle wind. She felt another person's presence. "Hey, Robin. How did you know I was here?" She sniffled.

"Hm, lucky guess. Why are you out here? It's really cold."

Raven nodded. "Just want to see the sights. It's pretty here when it's winter."

"Yeah. It is."

Robin stood beside Raven. "So… are the decorations up?" "Uh-huh, mostly." "Has Starfire returned?" Robin shook his head. He pulled her into an embrace. They stayed like that in silence for a moment. "So, do you want to go back in?" Raven asked. "It's kinda chilly." Robin gave her a nod and they both went inside, hand in hand. "Looks like Star's back." Robin commented when they heard the main door open. Raven sneezed.

"Your cold isn't getting any better, is it?" "Well, yeah." she sniffled again. "Let's go see what she bought." she said and they made their way to the main room.

"Friends! I have returned from the store of the grocers!" Starfire's cheery voice sounded through the main room. "Did you buy tofu?" Beast Boy asked as soon as Starfire stepped inside. ''Oh, yes! I thought that you might like the tofu iced-cream and--" "Alright! Good enough! Star, you're the best!" Beast Boy cut in. "If it was Cyborg who went grocery shopping, I wouldn't have anything to eat!" Cyborg snickered at Beast Boy's statement.

"Raven! You are now undamaged, yes?" Starfire asked. "Yes, I'm well now." The dark bird replied. "So, your back doesn't hurt?" Cyborg asked. Raven nodded. "I'll be okay for Christmas tomorrow." "That is glorious!" Starfire exclaimed gleefully. "We'll be calling the Titans East over tomorrow." Robin said. Raven smiled a little and nodded.

* * *

NEXT DAY, 12:02AM

"Whoa, we sure had a great time today."

"Yeah, Sparky, it's really late now, we should go home."

"Uh-huh, seven hours seem like seven minutes instead…" Cyborg muttered.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, Bee."

Bumblebee turned to Robin. "We'll be going back now, Spikey. I guess we'll meet up again some time." He smirked. "Sure, Bee."

"Until then dudes!" Beast Boy exclaimed when the Titans East boarded their T-ship.

The blue T-ship took off. The five teens watched as it faded out of sight.

* * *

"Did ya enjoy this year's Christmas or what?" Cyborg asked the team. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Yes, the party was most enjoyable!" Starfire said. "It was, except for the dinner." Beast Boy said. Cyborg gave a chortle. "The turkey was _fantastic_." Beast Boy frowned.

"Alright, since it's Christmas, shall we continue to party?"

"Cyborg, it's… technically not Christmas now." Raven pointed out.

"Aw, who cares? Well, who wants to stay up late?"

LATER

"What are you doing here?" He pushed open Raven's door and approached her on her bed.

The dark sorceress opened an eye. "Meditating. To stop that nasty cold."

Robin smiled. "Nah. Save that energy."

She got out of her lotus position and opened her eyes. "Why? Are we staying up?"

He sat down. "Three out of five of us wanted to stay up." He replied. She smirked and sniffled. "Alright, but what about my cold? I can't ignore it, you know." "There's something called medicine." Raven corked an eyebrow as he handed her some medicine. "Okay…" she answered and she took them. (With water, somewhere in her room.)

"C'mon, let's go join the others." She smiled and nodded. Robin took her wrist and they both went out to the main room, where the Christmas atmosphere's still around…

* * *

_**Well, this must be the longest chapter I've done! (As of 25/12/08!) I hope the ending is okay. ^__^**_

_**Once again:**_

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL!**_

_**I'll try to update "Triangle" soon!**_

_**NOTE: I'll be rewriting my other story, "Silent Love". I made Star way too OOC, so I'll be changing the pairing to RaeRobOC. (I hope OCs are okay to all you readers!) If you have better triangle pairings in mind (Triangle with RaeRob included), feel free to suggest 'em to me through reviews! Apologies to anyone who liked the story, just wanted to appease everyone. :)**_

_**Regards, Ann**_


End file.
